Different Sides
by Acel Myst
Summary: A mysterious pair crash land on Earth with the express intent of hunting Saiya-jins. Why have they come? Why do they hate Saiya-jins? Why does Vegita call them traitors? Conspiracy, betrayal, royalty, maybe a bit of humor and perhaps a spar or two.
1. The Search for Saiyajins

**Chapter One: The Search for Saiya-jins**

"Acel!  I need you on the bridge now!" Annika's voice came over the intercom.

_Damnation_, Acel thought.  _Just when I was finally getting some sleep._

She pushed herself off of the none-too comfortable bunk.  That in and of itself was a heroic effort.  She pulled the matching robe on over her silk nightgown and paused to admire it.  The silk was the finest to be had, white trimmed with a rich red, exactly the color of cherries or rubies.  It was hand embroidered and truly one of the most beautiful things she had ever owned.  If she closed her eyes she could hear Kaji whispering, "I tried to find something as beautiful as you, Acel.  But I realized that if I traveled to Vegetasai and back I'd never find anything that lovely, so this will have to do."  It was a birthday present.  He gave her this wonderful gift and had cooked her favorite meal, and she told him she was going on a mission--maybe for a long time.

"Acel!  I need your help!" came Annika's voice again.  Acel shook off her tears and moved out into the hall.  "Coming!" she called.  She walked quickly down the chilly metal corridors.  Luckily her quarters weren't far from the bridge.  She didn't look around much as she walked; she was too concentrated on making sure she stayed on her feet.  She had been piloting the ship for three days straight--only when she had fainted at the helm from exhaustion had Annika been able to convince her to rest.  She knew her copilot wouldn't wake her unless something big had happened.  She sped up to a run.

After a short sprint, she was surrounded by the buttons and flashing lights of the bridge.  She paused for a minute to look around.  Directly in front of her were the pilot and copilot's chairs, both vacant.  She looked around for a few seconds more before locating her sole companion on this trip.

Annika stood over a set of sensor relays, frowning.  She was a petite redhead who always seemed to be doing something.  She was energetic and active but even tempered; a perfect copilot for the seemingly serene but often hot tempered Acel.  She turned around and smiled.

"Finally!  And just when I got a lock on the signal.  We picked up a high power level, Acel.  I checked it out.  It's Saiya-jin."

Acel couldn't believe their luck.  She found herself grinning like a fool.  Maybe she'd be home sooner then they thought.  "Where is it?" she queried as she quickly joined her friend by the sensors.

"Earth; not very far from here.  We can be there in just a couple of days."

Acel suddenly found herself near tears.  "Annika, this could be our ticket home!  We'd only be away from home a few months, instead of a few years.  Do you realize what this could mean for you and Jago?  You could move the wedding back up!"

"Uh huh," the younger woman answered, "and you could finally get Kaji to make an honest woman out of you."

Acel laughed, but she was in far too high spirits to argue.  They would find this stray Saiya-jin, secure the situation, and go home to report.  Then Annika could finally marry her little brother, Jago, and they would be sisters in fact as well as spirit.  And she would see Kaji again.  After a drink to celebrate, Acel went to bed, full of joy for once on this miserable ship.

The next day was rather dull, full of nothing but souring anticipation and waiting.  But when Acel woke up the day after that, she could already tell it would be a wonderful day.  The whine of the engines at high speed had been replaced by the gentle rumbling of low power keeping them in orbit.  In orbit around Earth, were they would find their excuse to go home.

The two pilots busied themselves with landing procedures.  As she calibrated the thrusters for Earth's gravity, Annika glanced over at the sensors.  "What?!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Anni?" Acel asked, anxious.  She didn't think she could stand it if something went wrong now.  Not with her hopes so high.

"Don't worry, Acel.  Nothing bad.  Might delay us a little, but it's all right."

"What is it, Annika?  Give me a straight answer.  That's an order."

"We're registering multiple Saiya-jin power signatures, ma'am."

Acel sighed, partially in relief, partially in resignation.  "How many?"

"Two for sure, but there are these others that look like they are but aren't….  I don't know what those are.  Anyway they all seem to be close together, so it's not like we'll be scouring the globe to find them."

"It's all right, Annika.  Continue with landing procedures.  We want to come down as close to those Saiya-jins as we can."

"Yes ma'am."

After a few more minutes of adjusting and preparing, they made their pre-landing checks and went into action.  Just as they entered Earth's atmosphere, the ship shook and started spiraling out of control.  Acel felt viciously dizzy.  She fought the vertigo and yelled, "Annika!"

"All engines on the port side have gone dead!" the copilot exclaimed.  "I'll try to restore power—" She paused and rapidly keyed several restore sequences.   "This isn't working!  I don't know what's wrong!"

Acel's face turned grim.  "Then brace for impact."  _I love you, Kaji,_ she thought.  _I'll miss you.  May the kaios watch over you and give you a happy life.  Goodbye!_

Acel abandoned her conscious mind in a desperate, instinctual struggle to survive.

Acel felt like she was waking up, even though her body had never slept.  In the copilot's seat lay Annika, limp.  The movement had stopped.

Acel leaned over and checked Annika's pulse.  It was still strong.  She lay back and relaxed in relief.  She'd done it.  They were alive.

"Come, is that the best the son of Kakarrot can do?" Vegita taunted.

Goten glared at him.  "Don't you have something better to do?" he asked as he continued to spar with Trunks.  He really didn't need Vegita distracting him now.  Trunks was so fast!  Before he could blink, he was on the ground and helpless.  Or so his opponent thought.  As Trunks leaned over him to tease him and help him up, he kicked upward sharply, catching his unsuspecting victim square in the gut.  Trunks flew backwards, only to meet an axe-handle smash to the back of his neck, swiftly followed by a knee to the stomach.  After lying on the ground for a moment, breathless, Trunks opened his eyes to see his best friend standing over him, a ki blast ready to fire.  Trunks held out a hand for help up.

"Okay, I give up!" he exclaimed.  As Goten pulled him to his feet, Trunks couldn't help but compliment him.  "I didn't expect that.  Where did that come from?"

"Well, I _am_ the son of the most powerful fighter in the universe," the ebony haired boy reminded his counterpart with mocking pride.  "I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Trunks grinned, but his father just grumbled.  Before Vegita could say something stinging and critical, all of them heard a high-pitched scream.  They felt the power echoing from the crashing ship and followed the streak with their eyes.  As soon as it appeared to have landed, they took to the air after it.

They reached the ship quickly.  It was a beautiful piece of work: sleek and silver, obviously made to spend long periods of time in space.  It was also very small as interstellar ships went.  Before they could examine it in detail, a hatch that blended perfectly with the rest of the hull opened outward and out stumbled two women, leaning heavily on each other.  The three men stared.  The two women stared back.  Eventually, the taller of the two shook off the shock of the landing and of seeing the strangers.  She stood up straight and gained a sudden military bearing that was impressive and professional.

"Gentlemen."  She nodded coolly in greeting.  "I am Captain Acel Myst of the Arelian Fleet.  This is my copilot, engineering officer Annika Nyte."

Trunks recovered his wits first of the men and quickly made introductions in return.  "Welcome to Earth, Captain.  My name is Trunks Brief, this is my friend Goten Son, and this is my father, Vegita."

Acel thought she would scream or faint or dance from excitement.  Not only had they found a surviving Saiya-jin from destroyed Vegetasai, they had found royalty!  The cool discipline bred into her through hundreds of generations of warriors held back her reaction.  Their mission would be best served if they feigned ignorance.  She bowed her head politely.  There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Goten spoke up.

"That's a beautiful ship.  Where'd you get it?"

Annika grinned.  "Well, she certainly was a beautiful ship.  Who knows when she will be again.  Gentlemen, meet Starchaser, the finest ship in the Arelian fleet.  Or at least one of them.  Good enough to rate the best captain, anyway," she teased, winking at Acel.  "She's a prototype of the new M47 line.  Made for a crew of two to four, and could be run by one in a pinch."  She gazed at Starchaser and sighed.  "I love this ship."

"Well," Vegita cut in coldly, "if you are finished blathering on about this hunk of metal, we have training to get on with."  He glared at his two companions.  As Acel scrambled for a reason to stay with them, a voice called from the woods.

"Hey guys!  What's going on?"  A man with spiky black hair walked up.  He strongly resembled Goten, so the two strangers were not surprised when the young man said, "Hi Dad.  This is Captain Acel Myst and her copilot, Annika Nyte.  They just crash landed.  Oh, and Captain, Annika, this is my father, Goku."

"Well hello ladies.  Where are you all from?" Goku asked with a charming grin.

Acel couldn't help but answer.  He was so cute with that dopey schoolboy grin that, for the first time in months, she felt like laughing.  "Oh, a small planet off that way a few light years or so," she replied, pointing.

"Sounds like a long trip.  You must be hungry.  Come to dinner!  Everyone is eating at Capsule Corp, and I'm sure Bulma and Chichi won't mind cooking for two more."  He smiled that charming grin again, and they agreed.

"Kakarrot!" the one called Vegita exclaimed.  "Only a fool invites possible enemies into his home.  But then again, you always have been a fool."

Acel stared at the foul tempered Saiya-jin royal and thought about all she had been told of Vegetans.  It appeared to be true.  "Well," she cut in contemplatively, "maybe not."  She rested her chin on her left fist and held her elbow in her right hand, a thoughtful expression on her face.  "It could be considered that his offer is a sign of confidence, that he's sure he can handle us.  Or perhaps he's just civilized and a nice guy and you," she pointed at Vegita, "are overly suspicious.  Who knows?" she shrugged.  She didn't bother to restrain her hard, confident grin and began to climb off the ship with Annika.  Goten and Trunks were waiting at the bottom to help them down.  The ladies each took a young man by the arm.

"Lead on!" Acel said enthusiastically.  "I'm starved!"

They were greeted with interest by the large group of people at what was presumably "Capsule Corp."  There was some quiet grumbling from Chichi about uninvited guests, but when they offered to help she adamantly refused.  "No!  I'm sure you two are very tired.  I'll give you a chance to rest before dinner.  Believe me, you'll have to sprint to the table if you want to get anything."

The two women grinned, thinking of Vegita and his son, Trunks.  Little did Chichi know that her new guests were very much used to competing with unbelievable appetites.

Soon they were all seated around a big table heaped with food.  Vegita, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and a young man Goku introduced as Gohan all ate like, well…Saiya-jins.  Chichi, a woman named Bulma, and Vegita's daughter, Bra, had more restrained appetites.  Acel and Annika ate as elegantly as guests at a state dinner—a definite contrast to the males they shared the table with.  Still, the food was gone in a surprisingly short amount of time.  When everyone was finished, the two hostesses showed the newcomers to guest rooms.

"Really Chichi, Bulma, we could sleep on the ship.  The cabins weren't hurt by the crash.  We'd be just fine there.  You've already fed us, you don't have to house us too!" Acel protested.

"No, I won't let you sleep on that ship.  I simply won't hear of it.  It's a pleasure to have you here, Captain Myst."  Chichi was adamant, and firmly backed by Bulma.  Acel already had the former pegged as a proud housewife.  She'd put her money on Chichi having no career, keeping herself busy taking care of the house and feeding and bossing around her husband and sons.  Still, she was glad she wouldn't be sleeping on the ship.

"Please, call me Acel.  Well, all right.  Thank you, Chichi, and you too, Bulma.  But we need to go back to the ship and pick up a few things.  Is that okay?"

Chichi positively glowed at having Acel ask her permission.  "Of course.  Here, I'll send Gohan with you to help."

Before they could protest, she was bellowing for her older son.  "Gohan!  Gohan!  GOHAN!"

He ran into the room, frantic.  "Yes Mom?"  He obviously possessed a healthy fear of the consequences of angering his mother.

"Gohan, will you go help these two go get their things from their ship?"

"Um, sure Mom."

"Good."  Chichi walked out with Bulma close behind, restraining a laugh.

The three they left behind exchanged looks and shrugged.

"You can stay here if you want," Acel said, almost laughing at the confusion on his face.  "We don't really need any help."

"That's all right," Gohan said with the same charming grin as his father.  "Besides, Mom would kill me if she found out I let you go alone."

"All right then," Annika said with a soft smile.  "This way!"

Annika slipped into Acel's quarters alone.  "What did you do with Gohan?" Acel asked.

"I got him interested in the main computer.  It should keep him busy for a while."  She grinned.  "He is too cute!"

Acel grinned back.  "I know.  Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Annika's face got a little more serious.  "I finally figured out those weird Saiya-jin signatures we picked up from space."

"Really?  What are they?" Acel asked, intrigued.

"Half Saiya-jins."

"What?  I thought Vegita and Trunks were our two Saiya-jins!" Acel's voice raised and grew a bit shrill.  She couldn't have this mission ruined now!  Not when home was so close….

"Shhhhh!  Keep it down!  Vegita is a Saiya-jin, but the second pure Saiya-jin is not his son!  Besides, did it occur to you that Vegita has two children, but there is only one other Saiya-jin?"

Acel sighed in frustration, not wanting to admit her partner's point.  "Well spit it out, Anni.  Who's the other Saiya-jin?"

"You'll never believe this…."

"Annika!"

"It's Goku."

Acel gaped for a moment before finding her voice.  "What?  You're kidding me, right?  He can't be a Saiya-jin!  At least not one from Vegetasai!  He's not…. I don't know!  Vegetan enough!"  Even as she said it, something stirred in Acel's memory...what was it Vegita had called Goku?  _Kakarrot!  Goku is Kakarrot, the Super Saiya-jin that rumors have been flying around the space stations about?_

"I know!  I can't explain it either, but it's true.  And so the other Saiya-jin power signatures are Trunks, Bra, Goten, and—"

"Me."  Gohan walked in slowly.  He stared at them for a moment.  "I found something interesting on your computer and came looking for you," he explained.

The two women just stared at him.  "Gohan…." Annika began hopelessly.

"What do you want with my dad?" he asked, coldly determined.

Acel saw clearly in the boy's firm protectiveness how much he cared for father and couldn't help but relent.  "It's kind of a long story…. But I'll explain."  She sighed and sat down.  "Well, here goes confidentiality.  Oh well.  You might want to find a seat.  This could take a while.  Gohan, I want to explain to you that we don't want to hurt your father.  Annika and I are part of a group of highly trained pilots and fighters.  Our specialty is search missions.  This is one such mission.  It was unique in that it was intended to be both search and rescue and search and destroy.

"Of course, the people of our planet know about what happened to planet Vegetasai and the Saiya-jins of that planet.  To be perfectly honest, I doubt there were many of my people who didn't sigh with relief that we didn't have to worry about Vegetans anymore.  You see, there is nothing an Arelian is taught to hate more than a Vegetan.  In any case, we lived on for years, blissfully unaware of any danger.  Then came the rumors.  Outsiders told us stories of Saiya-jins that survived the destruction of their home planet.  As these rumors grew in number and credibility, we started to worry.  That's where Annika and I come in.

"We were given Starchaser and sent to find these rumored Saiya-jins.  We were told to find them, decide whether or not they were causing trouble, and solve the problem if they were.  Then we could go home and report, with the Saiya-jins or their bodies along for the ride.  We'd been flying aimlessly for months until we picked up Saiya-jin energy from this planet.  So we started to land, but something went wrong, and you know the rest."

Gohan was still for a moment.  When he spoke, it was quiet.  "So, what are you going to do with him…and me?"

"I don't know," Acel admitted with a sigh.  "You all seem so natural here.  I mean, it's obvious Vegita's a Saiya-jin, but the rest of you seem to belong.  You're definitely not causing trouble.  In fact, according to Goten, both you and your father have saved this world on several occasions.  I'm not going to hurt you, that's for certain, but I don't want to drag you all the way back to Areli either…."

Annika walked over and stood between Acel and Gohan, her back to the other woman.  She put a hand on his shoulder.  "Gohan, you must listen to me.  You can't tell anyone this!  Not your mother, not your father and not Vegita.  Do you understand?"

He looked up at her, confused.  "Why not?  If you're not going to do anything…?"

Something strange flashed in Annika's eyes.  "We don't know why we crashed.  I think it was sabotage, but I have to figure out how and why.  We don't what's going to happen next, so the truth needs to stay a secret.  Do you understand me?"  As he met her intense gaze, he noticed the strange reddish-brown color of her eyes.  Why hadn't he noticed it before?  Shaking off surprise, he answered.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good."  As though by magic, her gentle smile returned.  "Well, I'm done packing.  We'd better go before Chi-chi gets worried and sends a posse of Saiya-jins out looking for us.  She left the room, beckoning for the others to follow.  Acel got up and followed her, then turned around, looking at the waiting Gohan.

"Coming?" she asked, cocking her head inquiringly.

He shook his head slightly in confusion before looking up at her.  "Yeah."  He stood up slowly and walked out after the strangers.

Gohan sat on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the long drop to the ground.  He sighed, wondering again about the two mysterious women sleeping in the house below him.  Why did her people hate Saiya-jins so much?  What were they going to do?  The muscles in his back tensed as he sensed someone nearby.  He turned sharply to see Acel sitting at his left.

"Hey Gohan.  You look thoughtful."

Gohan jumped, almost falling off the edge of the roof.  "Wha--what are you doing here?"

"Sorry.  Is this private property?"

"N-no.  You just startled me.  How did you get there without me noticing?"

Acel grinned dryly.  "Lots of practice."

Gohan sat silently for a moment, recovering his composure.  Acel just stared up at the stars.  Finally, the half-Saiya-jin spoke.  "So, why did you come up here?"

Acel sighed.  "When I can't sleep, or I'm thinking about something complicated, I look at the stars.  It's soothing.  At home, there's a big skylight right over my bed, so I don't even have to get up."  She paused for a moment.  "Is it hard to be a half-Saiya-jin in a world full of humans?"

Gohan looked at her in surprise, confused by the non sequitur and not seeing why she would ask such a thing.  "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm curious."

"But why?"

Acel sighed.  "I just am.  I've wondered if it's hard--not fitting in and everything, I mean."

"Well, I mostly don't have too much trouble fitting in.  I'm kind of a geek, but beyond that I don't get any special prejudice.  Then again, not many people know I'm not human, so I couldn't really say."

Acel nodded understandingly.  "I see."  She looked at him and smiled.  Not a witty or a teasing smile, not a confident grin—just a smile.  It made her face look…softer.  "Thanks for sharing your roof with me, Gohan."

Before he could respond, she was gone.


	2. New Arrivals

**Chapter Two: New Arrivals**

Acel grinned.  "Annika!  I did it!  Starchaser's sensors are up!" she called over the intercom.

Annika ran from the engine room up to the bridge.  In spite of her rush, by the time she reached Acel, her friend was already scanning Starchaser's damage reports.

"Anything really horrible that'll take weeks to repair or possibly require having parts sent to us from Areli?" she asked, grinning just as broadly as Acel.

"Of course not," the Captain replied.  "You and your team did your job well with this one, Anni."

Annika blushed.  "Acel, it's not my team and you know it."

"Maybe not yet, but everyone knows they'll put you in charge when old Sensi retires."

"I hope that's not for a long time," she said sincerely, bending over a console.

"Yeah, he's a genius.  But then again," she grinned devilishly, "who knows what you've got waiting in the wings, Annika."

Annika stood up straight and turned to face her best friend, slightly exasperated.  "I'm telling you, Acel, I'm nothing compared to him.  Look around!  We're standing in the most advanced ship Areli has ever seen!  This was his idea, his special project, his baby.  All the rest of the design team and I did was execute his plans.  This ship isn't my creation, I'm just baby-sitting.  Now Daddy's little girl fell and scraped her knee.  I don't know what I'll tell him, but I plan to do the best first aid job I can before I take her home.  So I'm going back to the engine room to get back to work."  She smiled at Acel and walked away.  Acel watched after Annika for a minute, still bemused by her passion for her ship and her mentor.

Just as she turned back to the computer screen, a voice called from the hatch.

"Knock, knock!"

Acel smiled.  "Come in!"

"Where are you?" the voice asked, sounding confused.

"Bridge.  Immediate left from the hatch.  Follow the hallway.  At the end of the hallway, you have to turn right.  Walk along that corridor.  Second door on the left."

While she waited, Acel began organizing the problems, making a mental list of priority.  In a few minutes, Gohan stuck his head through the door.

"Hey Acel."

"Hey Gohan."  She turned around and smiled pleasantly.  She gestured expansively at the bridge.  "Welcome to my office.  Can I help you?"

Gohan walked into the room with a grin.  "Actually, I was wondering if I could help you.  Anything you need a hand with?"

"Hmmm.  I'm not sure.  You could go down to the engine room and see if Annika needs a helper.  I'm playing with the computers just now."

"Oh!  I almost forgot.  When I was looking at your computers the other day, I found-"

"Woman?  Where are you?" bellowed a new voice from the hatch.

Gohan and Acel looked at each other.  "Vegita," they said in unison.

"I will not have someone that destructive on my bridge," Acel said firmly.  "Come on, let's meet him at the door."  She turned and pushed the intercom button next to the pilot's chair.  "Annika, we've got company, and possibly trouble.  The gracious Prince is bellowing at our door."

"All right.  I'll wipe the grease off my hands and hurry up to meet you guys."

Acel walked to the exit from the bridge and beckoned for Gohan to follow her.

Vegita, never precisely cheerful, was obviously in a fouler mood than usual.  He paced back and forth in front of the ship, muttering unpleasant things under his breath.

Acel grinned at him, leaning against the side of the hatch.  "Problems, Vegita?" she asked smoothly.

Vegita's eyes snapped up to her.  "I presume this has something to do with you?" he demanded, pointing up at a bright streak in the sky.

Acel said something sharply that neither Saiya-jin could understand and ran back into the ship.

After checking the sensors, Acel ran back out and leaped into the air, speeding off in the direction of the hurtling object.  Annika, who had just arrived at the hatch, glanced around and took off after her.  After a few seconds of hesitation, Gohan and Vegita took to the air as well.

The two strangers were surprisingly fast, and by the time the Earthlings caught up with them, they had already landed and were staring at a ship.  The men found themselves staring too as the hatch opened and an obviously irate woman climbed out, tail lashing in irritation, followed by two men.  As Vegita and Gohan looked at each other in shock, the unsaid word vibrated clearly in the air.  Saiya-jins!

Annika and Acel stared at the ship, its Arelian markings standing out clearly against the glossy metallic sheen of the hull.  Annika gasped as a familiar figure climbed out of the hatch; long, flame red hair cascading down her back, tail thrashing viciously, cursing in their native tongue.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?  I told you to LAND my ship, not CRASH it, idiot!" the woman ranted.

She was followed by a figure that took Acel's breath away.  A very familiar voice replied to the redhead's commentary, in a tone that told Acel he was smiling wryly.  "And I told you, I'm a warrior, not a pilot.  I had no idea what the hell I was doing!"

The third figure to climb out of the ship chuckled.  "That's probably true.  He doesn't know how to do much besides break things and be charming."

The three climbed to the ground, and Acel and Annika snapped out of their shock.

Annika charged toward them, crying out as she ran.  "Takarra!  Jago!"  She jumped onto two of the figures, the first and the third, an arm around each.

The figure that had come out of the ship second locked eyes with Acel, smiled, and opened his arms.  Acel grinned and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.  "Kaji!  What are you doing here?  And Jago, and Takarra too?"

Kaji grinned.  "I missed you too."

Acel blushed a little.  "Well, of course I missed you, Kaji."  She kissed him again, a long, deep, lingering kiss that left no doubt as to her feelings.  She pulled back and put her hands on his chest.  "There.  Now tell me what's going on!"

Kaji laughed.  "Yes, milady."  He paused, looking concerned.  "I felt you call out to me...you seemed like you were in trouble.  So I convinced Jago we needed to come find you ladies, and we together convinced Takarra.  Takarra convinced Sensi to let us use that new technology...the instant transporter he's been working on.  It took some doing, but he eventually agreed the situation warranted a field test."  He half smiled.  "The good news is, the device works.  The bad news is, in spite of all your attempts to teach me, I still can't fly a ship, much less land one."

Acel laughed.  "Why did Takarra let you fly her ship anyway?"

Kaji shrugged.  "There was a problem in the engine room.  I guess she was desperate."

"She must have been."

"I was, believe me," a familiar voice said sardonically from behind Kaji.  Acel looked over his shoulder and faced the redhead who had climbed out of the ship first.

She slid around her lover and hugged the woman.  "Takarra!  How nice of you to drop in."

"Well, I had to make sure my baby sister wasn't getting you into trouble...or vice versa," Takarra said teasingly, gesturing over at Annika, who was chatting in a romantic fashion with Jago, who looked utterly enthusiastic to be with her.

"Question is, did you keep my baby brother out of trouble?" Acel asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I tried...but then, he is a Myst.  There was only so much I can do," Takarra replied, grinning.

"Friends of yours?" a rough voice asked sarcastically.  Acel spun around to face Vegita.

"As a matter of fact, Vegita, they are.  This is Captain Takarra Nyte, sister to Annika and also a pilot for the Arelian Fleet.  That," she continued, pointing at a tall man with longish, dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail and dark eyes, "is Kaji Draken, an officer of the Special Forces of the Arelian Army.  And last and certainly least, that," she gestured to a young looking man with short, messy dark hair and large, expressive brown eyes, "is Jago Myst, my little brother."

Vegita stared superiorly at the group, still in various stages of affectionate greeting.  He turned an icy glare on Acel.  "You didn't tell me you were Saiya-jins."

Acel struggled to keep the expression of dismay off of her face.  She glanced sharply around at the newcomers.  They all should know the importance of discretion--they should have their tails carefully hidden and their kis concealed.  Takarra, realization hitting her face, quickly hid her tail behind her back, buried under her bright red hair.  She'd been so angry before she'd forgotten the importance of hiding her true nature on a strange planet.

The redhead did her best to look surprised and confused.  "Saiya-jins?  What are Saiya-jins?"

Vegita crossed his arms and glared at her, disbelief and disgust plain on his face.

Takarra sighed in irritation.  "Fine.  So what if I am a Saiya-jin?  And how the hell do you know what a Saiya-jin is anyway?"

Acel, having failed to interrupt Takarra in time, sighed in resignation and disgust.  Trust Takarra to be unfailingly blunt.  _Ah well.  I guess this deception is over...may as well clear this up._  Acel sighed once more and gave Takarra a disparaging look.  "Takarra, darling, allow me to introduce you to Vegita."  The meaningful look she gave her friend as she spoke reinforced the fact that yes, this was THE Vegita.

Takarra turned and stared at him, shocked.  _This is Vegita?  Vegita, prince of Vegetasai?  It could be....  _The longer she stared at him, the more plausible it seemed.  There was a definite physical resemblance between him and the former Saiya-jin rulers.  He also had enough power...not to mention the arrogance that was evident in his tone and body language. _Well I'll be damned, it is him!_

Vegita smirked in anticipation.  The new arrivals all bore expressions of shock--obviously they didn't know their prince had survived the destruction of Vegetasai.  The redhead seemed especially stunned.  He waited for them to bow.

Takarra was the first of the newcomers to snap out of her revere.  She glared around at her companions.  "What are you all staring at?  This is Vegita, prince of all Saiya-jins!  We should be honored!"  Vegita smirked confidently and the others stared at her in shock.  Takarra continued.  "We are the first of our people to meet him, to have the chance to greet him as all true Saiya-jin warriors should!"  Vegita's grin widened.  Takarra's reverent expression altered to a confident, wicked smirk as she spit at Vegita's feet.

Vegita stared uncomprehendingly at the ground before him.  After long moments, an expression of rage spread across his face and his eyes snapped up to Takarra.  She stood, clearly confident, a broad, mocking smirk on her face.  Most of the others looked shocked, though Takarra's companions were clearly more than a little amused.  The prince snarled in rage and lunged toward the cocky female, only to be caught and held back by Gohan.

"Let me go boy!" he roared fiercely.

"No.  Vegita, calm down."

"I will not calm down!  I intend to make that bitch pay!"

Takarra's smirk grew.  "Go ahead.  Let him try."

"No.  Takarra, that's enough.  Kaji, help me get her back on the ship," Acel directed, looking sternly at Takarra.  She turned and faced the ship the redhead and the others had arrived on, only to sigh in resignation.  "Come on, Takarra, let's get you to Starchaser."

Gohan struggled to hold Vegita still.  "Uh, question.  Wouldn't it be easier just to put her on this one?"  Vegita lashed brutally at the half-Saiya-jin with his tail.  "And quickly?" Gohan added, a touch of pleading in his voice.

Acel stared at Takarra in a mixture of disgust, frustration, and respect.  "We could put her on this one, but we could never keep her there.  This is Midnyte, Takarra's personal ship.  She built every inch of it herself.  There are more tricks and escape routes on this thing than you can imagine.  Sometimes I think even Tak can't possibly remember them all."

Takarra grinned wickedly, pride clear on her face.  "Of course I can remember them all.  It's just that no one else can.  That's the beauty of it."

Acel glared at Takarra and spoke to her rapidly in a language that neither Vegita nor Gohan understood.  Vegita stopped struggling in his effort to understand.  _Strange..._ he thought.  _It sounds like Saiya-jin, but it's not.  _There was also something different about the sound--too smooth and fluid to be the coarse, heavy common Saiya-jin tongue.  It was more like the elegant high language spoken at court…but there were differences….

Takarra let Acel go on for a while before nodding.  Acel said something sharply, and Takarra stared at her and replied in their native dialect.

"No!  I refuse to apologize to that ridiculous, idiotic, inconsiderate, thin-blooded, weakling excuse for a Saiya-jin prince!"

"Takarra, you will apologize, and you will treat him with respect."

Takarra growled.  "Don't make me pull rank on you, Acel...."

"Sorry _Princess_, but this is my mission you walked in on.  That puts you under my jurisdiction unless you have orders stating otherwise from the king.  Do you?"

The royal Saiya-jin's expression showed the answer clearly.

"Thought not.  Now apologize.  I will not make you bow to him, but you will give him the respect due a fellow Saiya-jin warrior."

"Even if he deserved to be called a Saiya-jin warrior, which he doesn't, I wouldn't owe him any more respect.  I've treated _honorable_ warriors much worse than I just treated him."  The way she stressed the word honorable made it clear she thought Vegita was the absolute opposite.

"I said the respect due a Saiya-jin warrior, not the respect you give them.  Apologize, or I swear, I will have you charged with insubordination and mutiny."

"Then I'll have you charged with treason.  I am not apologizing."

"By coming on a military mission you put yourself under military command--my command.  Besides, I can't be charged with treason for acting in your best interests, Takarra.  And I'm just so worried that you'll come to harm if you don't apologize."  Acel's voice was heavy with sarcasm, and she purposely didn't say who exactly would harm Takarra if she failed to apologize.

Takarra growled.  The annoying thing about the situation was, Acel was right.  Takarra hated it when Acel was right.  Finally she sighed, pulled away from Acel, and walked back to the still restrained Vegita.  She nodded, making the gesture slightly mocking, and said, "That was rude of me.  I shouldn't have done it."  Takarra added something in her native dialect, turned, and walked toward Midnyte, throwing a glare over at Acel.  That was the closest the stubborn pilot was going to get to an apology, so she would just have to deal with it.

Acel nodded wearily to Takarra.  That was better than she had expected, even with the comment at the end.  Tak had said, "But I did, so deal with it."  _What is it about Saiya-jin royals that makes dealing with them like plucking tail hairs?_ she wondered.  _All of them.  Vegetan and Arelian both, as just proven._  Acel shook her head and gestured at Gohan to release Vegita.  The Saiya-jin prince glared at the ship Takarra had disappeared into, then took off into the air.

"He's not going to get over that in a hurry," Gohan said softly.  "And he'll never forget it."

"I know," Acel sighed.  "And Takarra's going to angry at me for a while, too."  The thought upset her.  As irritating as Takarra could be, Acel genuinely liked her.  Besides, Takarra specialized in making life hell for those she didn't like at the moment.  Acel felt warm, comforting arms wrap around her from behind.  Surprised, she turned and looked, only then remembering that Kaji had been there.  She leaned back against him, taking comfort in his strength.  She looked up at him, conjuring a half smile from somewhere.  "Well, my life's ruined for a while.  Mind if I borrow yours?"

Kaji smiled down at her, that warm, charming grin that made her feel that everything was going to be okay.  "Of course.  Anytime."  He leaned down and kissed her gently, tenderly…then more passionately….

They were interrupted by a loud throat clearing.  Acel identified the source as Annika.  The brunette looked speculatively at her copilot, who usually didn't mind such shows of affection.  Annika gestured over to Gohan, who was blushing with typical human modesty.  Acel resisted the urge to laugh.  She decided to get the others interested in something else.

"So everybody, did I introduce you all to Gohan?  He's the eldest son of Kakarrot."

Instantly Gohan was the center of attention.  He didn't seem to like it much, but he wasn't left out or blushing, so Acel decided he would be fine.  She took a few moments to regain her composure, then jumped in to rescue Gohan.

"Okay guys, that's enough.  Give him a break.  Come with me and I'll introduce you to his father."  She glanced over at Annika.  "Anni, could you...?"

Annika caught her unspoken request and nodded.  "Sure.  Tak and I will meet you there."

Acel smiled gratefully.  "Thanks."  She turned back to the others.  "All right folks, follow me!"  Acel jumped into the air and headed for Capsule Corp, with the others close behind her.


	3. The Prince's Retreat

Thanks for the review Maia; this chapter's for you!  winks

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The Prince's Retreat**

Bulma smiled pleasantly around at the newest group of guests.  "Well, if you all will come with me, I can show you to some rooms."

Acel gasped a little and shook her head.  "Oh no Bulma.  Midnyte is in fine condition, and we're well on the way to repairing Starchaser anyway.  We'll sleep on the ships from now on."

Bulma rolled her eyes.  "Don't be silly, it's no trouble.  We have plenty of guest rooms here, plus it's close enough to your ships for convenience and we have the materials you may need to repair them.  That's why Chichi and I decided you and Annika should stay here in the first place, Acel."

Acel started to protest, but then she caught a glimpse of the firm expression on Bulma's face and sighed.  "Well, all right then Bulma, we'll stay…but just until we get the ships fixed."

Just then, a harsh, angry voice cut in from behind the newcomers.  "They're not staying here."

Bulma looked at her mate in shock.  "Why not, Vegita?  I've invited them to be our guests."

"They're traitors," Vegita said bluntly.  "And there's nothing worse than a Saiya-jin who has given up their honor to betray their species."

Several voices spoke at once.  "We aren't traitors!" Jago called out.  "We would never betray our species," Acel seconded, a touch more calmly.  "Saiya-jins?  Vegita, what are you talking about?" Bulma asked, completely confused.

"They're Saiya-jins, Bulma.  But they're dishonorable cowards and I won't let their stench stain this house."  Vegita's regality was in full form; his strong posture made him seem taller than he was and his squared shoulders and lifted chin illustrated the unavoidable superiority of the elite.  It suddenly seemed that proud brow sported a circlet of ultimate authority, and he somehow gave the impression of being in full royal regalia rather than a simple blue training suit.

It was a shame no one present was inclined to be impressed.

Bulma sighed.  "Vegita, I've offered them my hospitality.  I won't revoke it now because you have some absurd notion that they're renegade Saiya-jins."  Eyeing her mate for a moment, she stepped forward and dropped her voice to a whisper, tenderly laying a hand along his strong jaw.  "Vegita…you told me yourself you and Goku were the only Saiya-jins left—all the others died on Vegetasei.  How can they be Saiya-jins, love?"

Vegita tensed under her hands and stood firm.  "They are, Bulma.  Ask them if you choose not to believe me."

Bulma glanced uncertainly at the others, equally unwilling to hurt her mate and to offend her guests.  "I…."

Acel sighed and, again taking on her mantle as captain, stepped forward to speak for her people.  "We are Saiya-jins, Bulma.  He's right in that much.  But we're not from Vegetasei…that's why we weren't killed."

The blue-haired woman stared, disbelieving.  "But…how?  There are Saiya-jins other than those from Vegetasei?  But…why didn't Vegita mention you?"

Acel gave a slight, sardonic grin.  "I doubt he knew about us.  In our dealings, we refer to ourselves as Arelians rather than Saiya-jins, so it's—"

"Areli!" Vegita growled.  "That's where you come from!  So she and her band of rebels survived…damn.  We were sure they were destroyed."

Takarra smirked.  "Oh, so you all do still remember, then?  It's nice to know we weren't forgotten.  Heros such as the Lady Areli should never be forgotten."

"Areli was no hero!  She was a rogue, a traitor!  Sister to the king, and she abandoned her people to run and hide!"

"She did not hide!  She stood for truth and right!" Takarra replied hotly, eyes blazing.

"She was a coward!  Had I been king I would have had her tail ripped from her body so that it would reflect the weakness of her soul."  Vegita's tone was cutting and cold, his expression of rage ruthlessly genuine.

"She was braver than her brother!  A great Vegita, kowtowing to Frieza as though he were worthy!  She would have stood against him, but the king was too ridiculously afraid of Frieza's power and blindly awed by his offer."  Takarra's tone lost heat rapidly, dropping to a frigidity matching Vegita's, but her scorn remained as vivid as ever.

As most present felt the kis of the pair climb to near combat levels (even Bulma could sense the level of tension), Annika and Jago moved to restrain Takarra while Gohan grabbed Bulma to aid him in soothing Vegita.  Jerking away from the touch of his mate and even more strongly resisting the efforts of his rival's son, Vegita glared coldly down his nose at the whole assembly.  "As long as they stay in this house, I will not."  Gathering his dignity around him like a shroud, the Saiya-jin prince turned sharply on his heel and left…without looking back.

Bulma fought to keep her hands from shaking as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  Clutching the comforting warmth like a drowning woman, she sat down on the sofa with great care and, marshalling her nerves, met the concerned eyes of the Saiya-jins around her.  _Saiya-jins__…they're Saiya-jins!  Vegita's race isn't dead!  I wonder why he can't take pride in that…perhaps they know._

"All right," she began firmly.  "I want to hear the whole story."

Acel bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement.  "As you wish."  Breathing in a deep, steadying breath, the captain obligingly began.  "When Frieza first approached the Saiya-jins with his 'offer'—really more a veiled threat—of partnership that was really servitude, our people were divided.  Some, the king among them, felt that accepting Frieza's offer was the only acceptable course of action.  The king's sister, Lady Areli, led the opposing camp—they felt that no technological advance could be worth condemning our race to eternal servitude.  When it became apparent that the king would not be moved or persuaded, Areli resorted to what dire measures she felt necessary—she, and many of her followers with her, left Vegetasei.  They were hounded and fired upon when they left, but they managed to survive, find a suitable planet, and settle there.  They chose to have Areli rule as queen…and there has been much hatred between the two groups ever since.  It was lucky Areli was queen though—she continued to fear and grieve for her brother and her lost people for all of her life, and she taught those same attitudes to her people.  Many accepted it."  Acel glanced at Takarra's frustrated pacing and sighed.  "Some, of course, did not…and many willing to forgive the people would not forgive the royalty.  In any case, we knew that whether we cared for our Vegetan brothers or not, we could not, in good conscience, allow them to harm the universe.  Hence the continued fighting between the two factions."

As Bulma processed the information, she slowly sipped her coffee and watched Takarra pace.  She looked just like Vegita when he was frustrated…how remarkable.  They had the same way of pacing like a big cat barely restrained, the same fire glowing in darkened eyes, even the same imperious scowl.  Thinking on Takarra, Bulma looked back at Acel, cocking her head with curiosity in her eyes.  "Why does she react so much worse to Vegita criticizing Areli than the rest of you?"

Acel glanced over at the redhead and smiled wanly, affection and frustration sharing equal parts in her expressive eyes.  "Because Areli was her great grandmother, and her idol.  Takarra is our crown princess."

Bulma gave a slight, ironic smile in reply.  Suddenly it made sense—the same mannerisms, the same temper, the same pride evident—two branches of the same royal line.  Prince and princess.  Mirror images…and bitter enemies.  Bulma found it hard to imagine anything more sad.

--------------------------------------------

Okay, rather short chapter, but as I understand it, readers on this site tend to prefer short chapters put up faster over long chapters that come less often so, there you go.  Now you know why Arelians and Vegetans don't get along.  grins  Next chapter: more royal mischief as Veggie-kun and Princess Takarra clash yet again.


End file.
